


A Strange Night

by chasingastarlight



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, ben has a goatee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingastarlight/pseuds/chasingastarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben feels insecure about his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Night

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was just seeing the pictures from the set of Doctor Strange and I thought he looked quite hot so I came up with this.
> 
> Enjoy.

-I’ve seen the pics from today, gotta admit you were looking pretty damn hot – I tell him as soon as he closes the door behind him and I feel his stare on me before he bursts out laughing.

-Thanks? I guess… - he replies shyly.

He stays in the doorway still staring at me as if it was the first time he saw me and I came from a different planet. 

-Come on! Was it so bad that I said that? – I ask while taking a few steps in his direction.

-Of course it’s not, darling, you just know… 

I kiss him, knowing that a lot of bullshit on how he doesn’t look good is coming and I don’t feel like listening to it. I don’t feel like listening to him rambling about anything at all. He’s probably had a shower in the studios because he’s smelling fresh and otherwise he’d be smelling of sweat and that bloody make-up. He’s not very into it at first, but soon enough his hands are on the back of my neck, his fingers getting tangled in between my hair as I feel the familiar rush of sexual arouse flowing through my body. His lips are warm and inviting, and the pressure of his hands on my neck can only point out the fact that he needs me as much as I need him. It’s very easy with him, it’s always been, how easily he reciprocates every time I want it, ever since the first time we did it. I lower my hands to squeeze his ass, getting a frustrated grunt out of that precious mouth of his. He breaks the kiss and stares at me with pure desire in his eyes, but I can only smirk at him.

-What’s so funny? – he asks not taking his eyes off mine.

-Absolutely nothing – I murmur getting lost in those dashing little universes he’s got inside his eyeballs.

Words aren’t necessary, he fiercely pushes his mouth onto mine again, making me shiver with the harsh feeling of his facial hair brushing my cheeks, but I’m too far in this game to even care. He then takes my hand leading me to our room, quite the classic, but we’re much better in bed than anywhere else. I watch him taking off his shirt and showing something I hadn’t had time to appreciate it before: he’s wearing a tight white tee that fits him in all the right places, and I can’t help but lick my lips at the image, which makes him smirk and bite his own.

-Want to come help me out of this? 

What a smooth invitation, Cumberbatch.

-I think you should bring home that Strange outfit someday – I reply as I undo the belt of his trousers, briefly releasing his erection – it’d be fun to take that off.

He chuckles, and I swear to god I didn’t think I could get even more turned on but somehow it gets me to.

-I’d like to see you try – he says as he comes back to me and smoothly gets rid of my shirt before placing one hand on my lower back and the other one goes to caress my chest.

I moan in his mouth and I bite on his lower lip to make him go faster, but he doesn’t, he seems decided to take it slow and torture me with it. I take his t-shirt off and get lost for a second in the magnificent body standing in front of me, for a second because it’s all he gives me before pushing me onto the bed. And here’s where the real fun starts. He goes on top of me being careful not to hurt me, and before I’m completely aware of the position I’m in, I feel his mouth on my neck, sucking on it as he gets rid of my trousers and I’m completely at his mercy. He takes a minute, a whole minute, to stare at me from above and I can feel my cheeks burning red from both desperation and embarrassment. It’s not the first time he does this, but I’m still not used to have someone looking at me with such… admiration. I wait because I know he won’t have it any other way, even though it’s killing me, and finally he decides to attack back, and he’s like a hurricane, I feel him everywhere, his hands are all over me and so is his mouth. It’s an intoxicating thing, to have him on top of me, and I pity him because I’m sure his back won’t be the same after we’re finished because of how much I’m scratching him. He’s drawing patterns with his finger over the wet fabric of my underwear as his mouth sucks on my nipples and is leaving red marks here and there, I’m damn sure I’m quietly moaning his name but he just won’t fucking end the teasing, instead he draws his finger away to my thighs.

-Benedict, I swear to god if you don’t put that finger where it belongs already I’ll…

-You’ll do what, darling? 

He looks at me with that stupid smirk on, with those eyes getting inside my soul and owning my entire being, and I want to punch his face and make him scream my name, but instead I grab him by the back of his neck and force him onto my mouth as I guide his hand to where I want it and instantly he takes control of the situation, grabbing a handful of my hair hard enough to keep me in place but not to hurt me in any way and trying to find the spot he’s looking for in between my legs. He eventually finds it and he knows it because I can’t help but moan loudly in his mouth, and that gets him on more than anything as he slowly tries to make me reach my orgasm but it just won’t be enough, which he quickly notices and he lowers his other hand to help. He starts to fuck me with his fingers, one at first to get me used to the feeling and get me wet enough, even though I don’t need it, and then he starts to thrust two of them inside me fast and hard. He’s putting so much effort into it I’d kind of find it adorable if it wasn’t because I’m too high up in pleasure to even keep my eyes open. And taking advantage of that, he suddenly removes one hand and although I know what’s coming I can’t help the shiver that runs through my whole body when I feel his tongue taking the place that his finger left. I try to rock my hips up to help him but I simply can’t, even less with the feeling of his beard brushing on my thighs, my legs are shaking and I know that I’m gonna cum in any moment, he knows that too but he doesn’t stop until I come undone with a loud scream of his name, when his face appears again from in between my legs and he’s showing a very satisfied smile.

-How’s that for a first round? – he asks after giving me a peck on the lips.

-Not bad… not bad at all, Ben, – I reply – I may reckon you deserve a reward for that.

-Do I really? – he whispers in my ear as I get rid of his last items of clothing releasing the huge bulge under his trousers.

He follows my stare, directed to his erection, and he smiles for some unknown reason.

-Definitely, and you’re gonna get it – I say as I get out of bed to find a condom and pass it on to him to wear it, not getting back in bed until he does.

I take him in my hand as I kiss him getting quiet grunts out of his mouth from time to time, but that’s just a start to it because we both know that’s not how he’s gonna get his full on release. After I think he’s had enough of it, because obviously I had to get a revenge, I sit on top of him, taking all of him inside and riding him faster than I probably should have, because we both moan in pain with the first thrust, but after we share a shy smile, I go on with it. And what a show. His eyes closed in pleasure as he puts his hands on his face, his forehead, all over him to stop himself from moaning and grunting which for some reason he doesn’t really like but he can’t help it. He smiles every time I move in the right way, probably drowning in desperation more than anything else, but hell isn’t it hot… his cupid lips curved in such a way, same lips that have been on me before… it’s such a tempting thought.

-Darling… I think you should get down here or I’ll just cum right now and that’d be pretty lame since I’m not a teenager anymore – he warns after a few minutes.

 

-Too much for you to handle, old man? – I tease him.

-I’ll fucking give you too much to handle.

He pushes me onto the mattress and as I fall he’s on me, kissing me in a wave of lust, passion, wildness and love, and he’s thrusting inside me again, filling me with a few stings of pain but mostly an overwhelming pleasure that grows each time his dick goes deep enough to make me scream. He was right, this is definitely too much to handle, I believe I’ve made him bleed with my nails and he grunts with such rage I find it extremely hot, quite similar to a sort of electricity running through my veins, but he just starts going faster and harder, eventually placing my legs on his shoulders so he can have full entrance and we both can enjoy the most out of it which it’s pointless since we’re both so close we can’t barely keep that position for a minute before my shaking legs fall and he, already exhausted, cums with a grunt and a quiet moan of my name. 

-I think I’m gonna need another shower – he announces after a few minutes have passed by and none of us have said a word.

-I think I’ll need it too, mind if I join it?

-I was expecting you to.


End file.
